Price of food per gram/British pounds
All products found at Tesco unless otherwise noted. All drinks are price/mL. To edit this list, take the price and divide it by its weight. For example: * 60/500 = 0.12p -- when something is less than £1. * 1.00/600 = 0.0016, move the number over two decimals to make it 0.16p -- when something is over £1. Always use a calculator when in doubt. Grains Oats Oats are the seeds/grains of the Avena sativa plant. It is common in oatmeal. Wheat Products from wheat include flour, vital wheat gluten (seitan) and others. There are several species and varieties of wheat. Teff Teff is a seeds/grain from the Eragrostis tef plant. It is grown in Ethiopia and Eritrea. Rye Rye is a grain/seeds from the Secale cereale plant and is closely related to wheat and barley. Millet Millet is a group of small-seeded plants. There are several species. * * Spelt 0.39p / spelt flakes 0.95p / spelt spaghetti 0.49p (rare, found as a flour, flakes and spaghetti at Holland & Barrett) Cereals Many cereals have vitamin D, which usually comes from lanolin, an oil produced by a sheep's skin. These cereals are vegan. Pastas Pastas might be made out of wheat, whole wheat, beans, rice, or vegetables (such as courgettes). Nuts, legumes and seeds * Cashews 0.11p * Peanuts 0.92p * Almonds 0.1p * Hazelnuts 0.12p * Brazil nuts 0.16p * Pistachios 0.12p * Walnuts 0.14p * Pecans 0.15p * Chestnuts 0.13p * Pine nuts 0.28p * Macadamias 0.17p * Baked beans 0.054p * Red beans * Lima beans * Green beans * Pinto beans * Lentils * Edamame (green soybeans) £1 * Chickpeas aka garbanzos 0.24p / canned 0.19p * Tofu 0.48p * Sunflower * Pumpkin * Flax * Chia Vegetables and leafy greens * Potatoes 0.08p / canned 0.11p * Carrots 0.043p / canned 0.066p * Tomatoes 0.19p / canned 0.1p * Corn 0.10p / fresh corn 0.15p * Baby corn 0.92p * Onions 3-pack 0.16p / loose 0.76p * Sweet potatoes * Garlic * Peppers * Cucumbers/courgettes * Squash / butternut / summer / winter / pumpkin * Zucchini * Eggplant/aubergine * Okra * Cauliflower * Turnips * Celery * Mushrooms * Peas / snap / snow / split * Parsnips * Shallots / scallions * Radishes * Asparagus * Spinach * Lettuce * Green onions * Arugula/rocket * Leeks * Kale * Fennel * Broccoli * Cabbage / red * Brussel sprouts * Artichokes * Pickles * Olives * Avocados * Turnips * Bok choy * Beets * Swiss chard * Radicchios * Tomatillos Fruit * Apples 0.094p / loose 0.22p * Grapes red and green 0.4p * Pears 0.61p / loose 0.21p / canned 0.19p * Bananas 5-pack 0.6p / loose 0.07p * Oranges / mandarins * Peaches * Watermelon * Pineapples * Strawberries * Mangoes * Kiwis * Cherries * Blueberries * Raspberries Condiments Salsas Salsa is a spicy sauce of chopped, usually uncooked vegetables or fruit, especially tomatoes, onions, and chili peppers, used as a condiment.Wikipedia contributors. Salsa. Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. April 15, 2018, 22:12 UTC. Available at: https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Salsa&oldid=836624758. Accessed October 18, 2018. * Habanero salsa * Mild salsa * Santa Maria Caribbean Pineapple Chilli Sauce * Hot chilli sauce * Chipotle salsa * Tostitos Chipotle and Tomatillo Salsa * Tostitos Grilled Pepper and Pasilla Salsa * Mango and habanero salsa Tomato-based condiments * Ketchup * Pasta sauce * Taco sauce * Marinara sauce Soy-based condiments * Soy sauce * Tamari * Miso Vinegar * Apple cider vinegar * White vinegar * Red wine vinegar * Balsamic vinegar * Rice vinegar Other condiments * Pickles * Mustard * Hummus * Mushroom ketchup * Hummus * Wasabi * Tahini * Baba ghanoush Sainsbury's Oils Oils come from a variety of seeds, avocado being the exception, it comes from the flesh. * Extra virgin olive oil (EVOO) * Soybean oil * Peanut oil * Avocado oil * Sunflower oil Syrups Honey is not vegan. These are the alternatives. * ''Real ''maple syrup (and not the corn syrup kind) * Agave syrup Salt Salt is a mineral that comes in many sizes and colours. * Sea salt * Table salt * Black salt * Himalayan pink salt * Flaked sea salt / kosher salt Herbs * Basil * Cilantro * Dill * Tarragon * Fennel * Bay * Mint * Oregano * Parsley * Chervil * Rosemary * Sage * Thyme * Ginger * Lemongrass Vegan milks * Oatly 0.18p Other (buy sparingly, can be expensive): * Wicked products 0.125p (buy sparingly) * Violife block 0.115p / sliced 0.125p / cream 0.125p (buy sparingly) * Jackfruit 0.85p (buy sparingly) * Nutritional yeast By price Footnotes